Brûlante retrouvailles
by Sabivamp
Summary: : Il l'avait tuée pour se venger d'avoir envoyé ses parents à la mort. Elle fut sa première victime et la dernière aussi, pourtant il ne compte plus ses crimes, sa vengeance pour seul mobile. Mais si ce mobile était un leurre…


**Hello tout le monde !**

**Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un One Shoot que j'ai écris pour le concours sur le forum de VRR. **

**Je n'ai pas laissé tombé mes fics je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de « Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 ».**

**Donc en attendant voici un peu de lecture….**

**Concours : **The Vampires' Red Games Contest

**Personnages principaux :** Edward/Bella

**Résumé :** Il l'avait tuée pour se venger d'avoir envoyé ses parents à la mort. Elle fut sa première victime et la dernière aussi, pourtant il ne compte plus ses crimes, sa vengeance pour seul mobile. Mais si ce mobile était un leurre…

**Brûlantes retrouvailles.**

_XVIIème siècle_

Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense. J'étais heureux de pouvoir assouvir ma soif de vengeance envers l'espèce humaine et notamment les femmes.

Depuis qu'elle avait brisé ma vie, toutes les femmes n'étaient qu'objet pour moi. Je les charmais aisément, les mettais dans mon lit et ensuite je les tuais en les vidant de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, leur refusant ainsi l'accès à la vie éternelle. Je me moquais de leurs suppliques et de leurs cris de douleur, cela ne m'atteignait pas ou ne m'atteignait plus depuis longtemps.

_Flashback cent ans plus tôt, XVI siècle_

Isabella avait été la première à subir mon courroux, c'était par sa faute que j'étais devenu cet être assoiffé de sang méprisant l'espèce humaine au plus haut point. Pourtant il y a près de cent ans, j'étais fou d'elle, j'étais humain et elle égayait mes journées, juste en se montrant du haut du balcon de sa chambre chaque matin. Depuis les barreaux de ma cellule, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.

Elle se levait à l'aube au chant du coq, juste avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne paraissent. J'attendais cet instant avec empressement. J'étais comme subjugué par sa beauté lorsque la lumière de l'aurore venait caresser ses longs cheveux bruns pour faire jaillir ses magnifiques reflets roux. Elle se laissait envelopper par l'air frais apporté par la rosée du matin en humant le parfum des roses qui grimpaient le long du mur de pierres juste à côté de sa fenêtre. A cet instant précis, elle ressemblait à un ange et j'étais complètement sous le charme de cette déesse qui apparaissait à mon réveil.

Elle ne me remarquait jamais. S'il se trouvait qu'elle dû passer devant nous, elle ne nous regardait pas et encore moins dans les yeux. En tant que fille du chef de clan, elle ne fréquentait ni de près ni de loin les esclaves. Un esclave, voilà ce que j'étais à l'époque. J'étais né esclave, de parents esclaves dans une cellule remplie d'une vingtaine d'esclaves et mon destin était de travailler pour mon maître jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement ou sous les coups d'un des gardes pour ne pas avoir travaillé assez dur ou bien qui aurait jugé que je n'étais plus assez rentable. Pourtant, je ne me plaignais jamais, grâce à ma rapidité et ma précision, j'avais hérité des tâches les moins ingrates au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. J'étais doué de mes mains et mes geôliers l'avaient remarqué. J'étais passé de tailleur de pierres à maréchal-ferrant puis forgeron où l'on me demandait des épées de plus en plus complexes et de plus en plus lourdes à forger, travaillant des métaux toujours de plus en plus riches et précieux.

Un jour, le maître des lieux ordonna que je fabrique une bague, pour elle, pour sa fille. Je me mis immédiatement à la tâche avec la plus grande joie et avec acharnement. J'y passais toutes mes journées. Au final, cette bague fût le plus beau joyau que j'eus confectionné de ma vie. Elle était juste parfaite pour elle avec cette émeraude placée au centre de l'anneau doré.

Quelques jours plus tard, on vint me chercher dans ma cellule et on m'ordonna de me laver. Je fis donc mes ablutions dans l'abreuvoir à cheval et enfilait la tunique propre que le garde m'avait demandé de passer. Puis il m'escorta jusqu'au château qui hébergeait Isabella. Je n'avais jamais pénétré à l'intérieur et était surpris d'y être conduit. Je pénétrais dans la grande salle dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries richement ornées. Au fond de cette salle, trônait, sur un majestueux fauteuil, le chef du clan, le très tyrannique Aro Volturi. Mais ma surprise fut à son apothéose lorsque je reconnu Isabella, debout, à ses côtés. Mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. J'allais me retrouver à quelques mètres d'elle et pouvoir contempler sa beauté. Je ne m'étais plus retrouvé si près d'elle depuis nos sept ans : _« Alors que je donnais de grands coups de masse dans la roche j'entendis une fillette pleurer. Je me retournai et la reconnu aussitôt, Isabella. Elle était assise par terre en serrant de ses mains son genou qui saignait. Je m'approchai d'elle et déchirai un morceau de ma tunique pour comprimer sa plaie. Elle cessa de pleurer instantanément et me regarda pour m'offrir son sublime sourire. Je crus que mes pieds allait décoller de terre et je lui souris à mon tour complètement subjugué par sa beauté. Mais je revins très vite à la réalité lorsqu'un des gardes me tira par les cheveux pour me remettre à mon travail tout en me fouettant pour avoir osé poser les yeux sur Isabella Volturi. Depuis ce jour, je la regardai tous les matins du haut de sa fenêtre… » _

Aro me fis signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutais aussitôt pour m'arrêter juste devant les marches.

- _Ton nom, esclave ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

_- Masen, Edward Masen. _

- _Edward ? _S'étonna-t-il en le répétant. _C'est un prénom noble ! Comment cela se fait ?_ M'interrogea-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- _Ce prénom est donné de père en fils dans ma famille depuis des générations mon Seigneur. _Me justifiais-je.

Mon père avait souhaité m'appeler différemment pour ne pas que mon prénom soit sujet de colère envers mon statut d'esclave mais ma mère s'était obstinée, car elle aimait profondément mon père.

- _Humm,_ réfléchit-il en se grattant le menton_. Et bien, à présent, et pendant tout le temps que tu m'appartiendras tu répondras au nom de « Jacob »._ Déclara-t-il. _Est-ce bien clair ?_

- _Oui, maître_. Acceptais-je à contre cœur.

- _Bien._ Sourit-il satisfait._ Abordons le but de ta présence ici. Jacob je t'ai fait venir à la demande de ma fille qui souhaitait te rencontrer._

J'ouvris les yeux bien grands à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- _En effet,_ poursuivit-il, _elle souhaitait remercier en personne l'esclave qui avait fabriqué sa bague. A titre exceptionnel, et parce que c'est son anniversaire, je l'autorise à échanger quelques mots avec un être bien inférieur à son statut. C'est à toi, Isabella._ La pressa-t-il de la main.

Elle leva alors la tête et posa son doux regard sur moi. Elle était encore plus belle de près avec sa longue chevelure d'un ton châtain, assortie à ses yeux, qui reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Sa peau très pâle était recouverte d'une robe émeraude où une ceinture d'or ceignait sa taille.

Je restais complètement figé devant autant de magnificence.

- _Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir pris autant de soin pour réaliser, avec autant de détails méticuleux, cette magnifique bague. _Commença-t-elle de sa douce voix presque intimidée. _Jamais je n'ai vu plus beau joyau et par chance, c'est à moi qu'il appartient et pour moi qu'il a été confectionné. C'est un don particulier que vous possédez pour…_

_- Très bien, cela suffit, à présent,_ la coupa son père._ Tu l'as remercié à présent il est temps qu'il retourne travailler. Je ne vais pas le nourrir pour écouter les éloges de ma fille toute la journée! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Allez, ramenez-le dans sa cellule. _Ordonna-t-il sèchement au garde.

Une fois de retour dans ma cellule, je n'avais de cesse de penser à elle. Elle m'avait regardé comme cette première fois quand nous étions enfants. Elle m'avait souri et surtout m'avait parlé en me remerciant et me félicitant pour mon travail. Jamais je n'en aurais espérant autant.

Je passais les jours suivants, gai comme un pinson. Ma mère s'étonna même de mon air jovial que j'affichais depuis quelques temps mais je ne lui dit mot car m'éprendre de la fille du chef Volturi était courir à ma perte. Le simple fait de la regarder avec adoration me coûterait la pendaison. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter inutilement et gardais bien au fond de mon cœur, mes sentiments qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à jaillir.

Très tôt, un matin bien avant l'aurore, alors que tous les esclaves dormaient encore, deux gardes vinrent me chercher. Ils m'intimèrent le silence et m'escortèrent jusqu'au château. Seulement, à la place de rentrer par la grande porte, nous contournâmes la bâtisse pour pénétrer par une petite porte de service qui menait à une petite pièce sombre et humide.

- _L'esclave est arrivé !_ Signala un des gardes.

- _Très bien, vous pouvez nous laisser et attendre derrière la porte. _Répondit une voix de femme du fond de la pièce dans le coin le plus obscur.

_- Mais, Mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seule avec lui…_

_- Ne discutez pas et obéissez ! _Gronda-t-elle afin de se faire clairement entendre.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne bronchèrent pas, ils s'éclipsèrent sans un mot et me laissèrent seul en compagnie de cette femme qui me tournait le dos, sa cape camouflant la totalité de son corps.

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas en ma direction. Puis elle souleva sa capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux lorsque je la reconnus.

- _Mademoiselle…_Soufflais-je en la dévisageant stupéfait.

C'était elle. Elle venait d'apparaître juste devant moi. J'étais complètement surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à la rencontrer et encore moins à me retrouver seul dans cette pièce avec elle.

Je baissais alors les yeux lorsque je pris conscience que je n'avais pas le droit de les poser sur elle.

- _Excusez-moi, je…_

- _Non,_ s'avança-t-elle encore plus près, _ce n'est rien. Ne…ne baisse pas les yeux et regarde-moi. _Me demanda-t-elle hésitante_._

J'obtempérais à sa requête, lui devant obéissance et surtout j'étais pressé de pouvoir la regarder de nouveau.

_- Mon père n'ait pas au courant et ne le sera jamais. Je t'ai fait venir à moi afin de te demander de me confectionner un nouveau bijou._ M'expliqua-t-elle.

_- Je ferai selon vos désirs, mademoiselle. Que dois-je faire ?_ M'enquis-je avide de lui rendre service.

_- Je souhaiterais que tu tailles un pendentif en forme de cœur dans ce joyau_. Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la pierre précieuse qu'elle sortit de sa poche_. C'est un diamant, je l'ai emprunté dans les stocks de richesse de mon père, il ne s'en rendra pas compte._

- _Vous en êtes sûr ? _M'assurais-je légèrement septique.

_- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Après tout, que pourrait-il bien faire de ce caillou. Tiens, prend cette pierre et surtout réalise ce travail avec beaucoup de discrétion, personne ne doit savoir. C'est un secret entre toi et moi._

_- Très bien, mademoiselle, je ferai selon vos souhaits._

_- Merci, beaucoup, Edward._ Me dit-elle en me glissant, de sa main glacée, le diamant à l'état brut dans la mienne.

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom, alors que son père l'avait formellement interdit et m'avait rebaptisé, était comme une douce caresse qui toucha mon cœur. Elle se rapprocha, m'effleurant presque pour se hisser à ma hauteur. Mon corps se mit à réagir comme jamais il n'avait réagi. J'avais envie de l'enlacer contre moi et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle déposa un chaste baisser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour disparaître complètement. De mon côté, je restais sans bouger, telle une statue, son baiser m'avait électrisé et je n'arrivais pas ou ne voulais pas reprendre pied. Mais le garde vint rapidement me sortir de ma léthargie.

Lorsque je retournais dans ma cellule, tout le monde dormait encore mais je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte : réaliser la requête d'Isabella pour la revoir à nouveau.

Le soir même alors que nous venions de retrouver nos cellules, les gardes, accompagnés du maître Volturi, nous sommèrent d'en sortir et de nous mettre en rang juste devant puis de patienter. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de chacune d'elles pour mettre à sac nos couches. Vraisemblablement, ils cherchaient quelque chose et l'inquiétude s'insinua dans mon esprit : « et si c'était le diamant qu'ils recherchaient ? » Je l'avais juste enveloppé dans ma tunique que je retirais pour dormir afin de me fabriquer un oreiller de fortune. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'enfiler, le diamant gisait donc au sol dans mon vêtement sur la paille. Ils n'auront aucun mal à le trouver.

- _Je l'ai trouvé !_ Cria un des gardes qui fouillait notre cellule.

Il en ressortit le diamant dans une main et ma tunique dans l'autre. Cette tunique appartenait à mon père, il me l'avait donné à mes seize ans lorsqu'il avait réalisé que les vêtements que je portais était trop petits pour moi et complètement déchirés.

Je compris alors que ma vie venait de basculer et que je ne reverrai jamais plus l'aurore. Ma vie allait s'arrêter d'ici peu de temps lorsqu'ils sauront que j'avais le joyau en ma possession.

Un autre garde ordonna que tous les esclaves retournent dans leur cellule, à l'exception de tous ceux qui occupait la même que la mienne. Pendant ce temps, l'autre remettait au maître des lieux la fameuse pierre précieuse.

Aro se tourna vers nous et nous regarda tous un par un avant de s'exprimer clairement.

- _Que celui qui était en possession de ce diamant se montre immédiatement…_

J'eus un instant d'hésitation, voire de lâcheté et si je ne me montrais pas, si je faisais comme si ce n'était pas moi le coupable.

- _… auquel cas, je ferais exécuter tous les esclaves de cette cellule._ Termina-t-il.

D'abord la peur, puis le courage prirent alors la place de la lâcheté. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire exécuter une vingtaine de personnes à ma place. J'étais condamné de toute manière alors je n'avais pas le droit de sacrifier autant de vies par ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que mes parents pourraient être tués eux aussi à cause de moi.

C'était déterminé que je me frayais un chemin entre mes compagnons de cellule, passant à côté de mon père. Ce dernier devinant de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire me retint par le poignet. Je levais alors les yeux pour rencontrer les siens emplis d'inquiétude. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres «_ Edward, non _».

- _C'est moi le coupable, je dois me présenter._ Lui répondis-je en reprenant mon bras et poursuivant mon chemin sans un regard vers lui.

Je sortis donc du groupe pour me placer juste devant Aro.

- _C'est moi qui avais en ma possession le diamant._ Avouais-je à voix haute.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta net avant d'avoir commencé. Il semblait être interrompu par l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Je suivi alors son regard et mon cœur se remplit d'espoir lorsque je reconnus Isabella qui vint se placer juste à côté de son père.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, le dialogue avait l'air tendu mais s'acheva promptement puis il revint rapidement à moi avec un sourire machiavélique.

- _Alors c'est toi notre voleur, Jacob ?_

Je tentais un regard de supplique envers Isabella lui quémandant de l'aide en avouant que c'était elle la véritable coupable. Mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Elle se contenta d'éviter mon regard en baissant la tête.

- _Oui c'est moi mais ce n'était qu'un emprunt, j'allais le redonner. _Me justifiais-je.

Il se mit à rire.

- _Voyez-vous cela, un voleur honnête ! _Ricana-t-il, puis il reprit aussitôt son sérieux. _Sais-tu le sort que je réserve aux voleurs ?_

- _Oui, je le sais : la pendaison… _

_- Très bien, je vois que tu étais parfaitement au courant des risques que tu prenais lorsque tu as pris ce diamant. Pendez-le haut et court séance tenante ! _Ordonna-t-il.

Mon destin était donc scellé. Aro en avait décidé ainsi.

Sans plus attendre les gardes me trainèrent par le bras pour me conduire à l'échafaud.

- _Non ! Attendez ! Ce n'est pas lui ! _Cria mon père derrière moi. _La tunique dans lequel était le diamant m'appartient et par conséquent le diamant aussi. Relâchez-le, il est innocent, c'est moi le vrai coupable ! _Se dénonça-t-il.

- _Non, ne l'écoutez pas, je…_

_- Tais-toi Jacob, je ne t'ai pas donné la parole. _Me stoppa-t-il. _Es-tu sûr de ce que tu affirmes esclave?_

_- Oui, c'est moi qui ai volé le diamant_. Lui confirma mon père.

- _Non, c'est faux…_ Je ne pus poursuivre car un garde vint me bâillonner de sa main puissante.

- _Tu es donc prêt à mourir à sa place ? _Poursuivis Aro.

- _C'est moi le voleur, c'est à moi d'être exécuté, ce jeune garçon n'a rien fait, ne le condamnez-pas_. Plaida-t-il en ma faveur.

Il ne dit pas qu'il était mon père car Aro aurait pu se douter qu'il agissait ainsi pour protéger son fils.

- _Très bien, ton intervention me plaît beaucoup car j'allais perdre un bon forgeron. Pendez-le à sa place et mettez Jacob au cachot pendant un mois, pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne me ment pas ! _Ordonna-t-il.

C'est ainsi que je vis mon père pour la dernière fois, ce jour-là, alors qu'on l'emmenait à l'échafaud pendant qu'on me poussait vers les cachots. Je fis une dernière tentative en cherchant Isabella du regard pour qu'elle intervienne mais je vis qu'elle quittait les lieux comme si ce qui venait de se passer ne l'atteignait guère alors que tout était de sa faute.

De ma geôle où régnait le noir total, je reconnus les cris de douleurs de ma mère lorsque l'on pendit mon père. Il s'était sacrifié pour me sauver. Moi, qui n'avais d'yeux que pour Isabella, je venais de perdre mon père. Elle était celle par qui tout était arrivé. En l'espace de quelques minutes, mon adoration pour elle venait de se transformer en haine. Elle avait causé la mort de mon père et n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide.

A ma sortie du cachot, un mois plus tard, à l'aube, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, je n'avais cessé de penser au sacrifice de mon père et à sa perte mais j'essayais de prendre sur moi car j'allais retrouver ma mère. Elle allait avoir besoin de moi pour tenir le coup sans mon père. Je me demandais comment elle avait survécu sans lui et sans moi. Il me tardait de la retrouver.

Lorsque je retournais enfin dans ma cellule, je cherchais partout ses yeux émeraude qui m'avaient énormément manqué pendant ce mois écoulé. Cependant, j'avais beau balayer du regard cette geôle, je ne la vis pas.

_- Où est ma mère ? _Demandais-je à un des esclaves qui venait de se réveiller à mon arrivée.

Ce dernier se redressa et se gratta le crâne avant de me répondre gêné.

_- Je suis désolé, mon garçon mais ta mère est morte deux semaines après ton père._ Me répondit-il de but en blanc.

_- Comment ? Non…ce… ce n'est pas possible…_

_- Elle était effondrée après la mort de ton père et a refusé de se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours. Elle est morte de faim, de chagrin et de fatigue. Te voilà orphelin mon enfant, je suis désolé. _Me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule avant de retourner se recoucher.

Cette fois-ci, je touchais le fond. Je restais figé sur place, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'avais plus personne, on m'avait enlevé ma famille, plus rien ne comptait désormais pour moi. J'étais seul au monde. Mon poing se resserra et je fronçais les sourcils alors que la colère montait en moi.

Je décidais alors qu'il était temps pour moi de me venger. Pour cela je devais d'abord partir d'ici et m'échapper de cet endroit où je ne pouvais plus vivre ou survivre. Mais je n'attendais qu'une chose, revenir un jour pour punir la véritable coupable ainsi que son bourreau de père.

Je profitais alors de la moindre inattention des gardes pour m'évader. C'était au moment où ils se désaltéraient à la fontaine et donc à l'instant même où ils me tournaient le dos, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je courus aussi vite et aussi loin que mes pieds purent me mener.

Il me sembla courir pendant des heures et des heures. Lorsque je m'arrêtais enfin, je découvris mes pieds en sang. J'avais de nombreuses coupures sur les bras et le visage qui avaient dû être fouettés par les branches des arbres. J'étais à bout de souffle et complètement épuisé. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais car je n'étais jamais allé plus loin que les écuries. Tout ce que je pouvais remarquer, était que j'étais entouré d'une quantité inimaginable d'immenses arbres. Je m'installais contre le tronc du plus proche et plongeais très vite dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps j'avais dormi, je sortis soudainement de mes songes comme si un danger rodait autour de moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux mais je ne vis rien. La nuit était tombée, depuis un certain temps. Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel et masquaient la lune. L'air c'était rafraichit. Mon sang se glaça et mes poils se hérissèrent. Je sentais que je n'étais pas seul; que quelqu'un rodait non loin de là.

Je me mis debout avec beaucoup de mal, mes pieds me faisaient énormément souffrir, j'avais l'impression qu'ils saignaient encore. Je tentais toutefois de scruter autour de moi le moindre mouvement, le moindre frémissement de buisson, la moindre brindille qui craque.

Alors que la lune apparue enfin dans le ciel, je remarquais une ombre provenant de mes arrières. Je me retournais alors brusquement et me retrouvais face à un homme torse-nu avec de longs cheveux blonds. Il était très pâle et la clarté de la lune se reflétait presque sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient très sombres et un sourire machiavélique s'étirait sur son visage.

- _Ton calvaire est terminé !_ Me dit-il juste avant de m'attraper par la nuque et d'y planter ses dents pour y boire mon sang.

Je perdis très vite connaissance pendant qu'il s'abreuvait. Je sombrais dans le néant ayant vaguement conscience que mon cœur ralentissait ses battements, jusqu'à s'arrêter. J'allais mourir, je le savais.

Pourtant, ma descente en enfer fut douloureuse. Après avoir souffert pendant il me semblait, un temps infini, je revins à moi quelques jours plus tard. Il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube n'allait pas tarder. Je n'avais plus mal, même mes pieds semblaient être guéris. Seule ma gorge me faisait souffrir, elle me brûlait comme une énorme soif que j'avais besoin d'étancher. Malgré moi, je fus attiré par une odeur qui pourtant devait se trouver à des kilomètres à la ronde mais que j'arrivais à percevoir. Tous mes sens semblaient s'être décuplés. Cette odeur devint mon objectif et mon unique but. J'avais l'impression qu'en suivant cette piste, elle m'aiderait à apaiser le feu qui brûlait ma gorge.

Je fis d'abord quelques pas puis me mis à courir à une vitesse inouïe. Je me laissais guider par cet instinct qui savait exactement où me mener. Je parcourus des dizaines de kilomètres en quelques minutes et bientôt je me retrouvais devant un grand château qui ne m'était que trop familier.

Je jetais un œil au ciel, c'était l'aurore. La clarté du jour me gêna énormément et me brûlait la peau mais j'attendis car « elle » n'allait pas tarder. Il en était donc ainsi, j'étais revenu ici pour elle, ou à cause d'elle. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et apparut comme tous les matins sur le balcon. Elle était belle mais sa beauté était un poison. Cette jolie enveloppe corporelle renfermait une âme vile et cruelle.

Au fur et à mesure que je la détaillais, un liquide brûlant vint alors s'insinuer dans ma bouche et très vite, je ne répondis plus de rien.

J'escaladais avec aisance et rapidité le mur de pierre pour arriver directement sur le balcon. Je sautais et atterris juste devant elle. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de me voir ici et esquissa un mouvement de recul.

- _Edward ?_ Tenta-t-elle de m'appeler en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. _Edward ? Est-ce bien toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Les gardes vont…_

_- Tout est de ta faute ! _Lui crachais-je en colère ayant banni tous les marques de respect que je devais tenir de par ma condition.

Elle recula à nouveau de plusieurs pas.

_- Arrête Edward, tu me fais peur. _Bégaya-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_- C'est toi la responsable. Ton châtiment ne sera pas différent de celui de mon père._ Poursuivis-je, faisant fi de ses états d'âmes.

_- Ton père ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, je ne comprends rien_. Répliqua-t-elle effrayée en plaquant son dos contre le mur.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était devenue ma proie et ne pouvait pas m'échapper.

_- Je te hais Isabella et tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as causé. _La condamnais-je, en la saisissant par la taille pour la plaquer contre mon corps.

_- Mais je…_

Je la fis taire au moment où je plantais mes dents au niveau de sa carotide. J'aspirais le sang chaud et délectable de son corps si frêle. Elle se débattit au tout début mais perdit rapidement des forces. Chaque gorgée me revigorait et me donnait envie d'en avaler encore et encore. Je sentis la vie la quitter au fur et à mesure que je buvais. Je m'en réjouis, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Lorsqu'enfin elle git pantelante dans mes bras complètement vidée de son sang, je la portais jusque dans sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit.

Je la détaillais une dernière fois, sans aucun regret ou presque avant de lui tourner le dos.

- _Adieu, Isabella, nous nous retrouverons en enfer._

Je sortis de la pièce pour emprunter un long couloir et encore une fois, je laissais mon odorat me guider jusqu'à lui. Je défonçais la porte d'une seule main et me jetais sur le lit où Aro dormait. Je l'en sortis en l'empoignant par le cou pour le suspendre d'un seul bras. Je le lançais contre le mur et bondit sur lui. J'approchais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens.

- _Regarde bien qui va t'envoyer rejoindre ta damnée de fille_. Lui dis-je.

Ce dernier fit des yeux ronds de surprise lorsqu'il me reconnut, mais il n'eut pas le temps de crier que je plantais mes crocs dans son cou pour le vider à son tour de son sang. Lorsque j'eus terminé je m'essuyais la bouche du revers de ma manche et le jetais comme un vulgaire déchet sur le plancher de sa chambre. J'allais sortir lorsque quelque chose de brillant attira mon attention. Je m'en saisi et découvris pour la seconde fois le fameux diamant qui avait couté la vie à mes parents. Je le glissais dans ma poche avant de quitter la pièce.

Je poursuivis ma vengeance en faisant subir le même sort aux gardes et à quiconque croisait mon chemin. Plus je m'abreuvais et plus j'avais soif de sang. Les êtres humains étaient devenus de la chair fraiche qui augmentait mes forces et me rendait puissant mais pas seulement. Je prenais goût à tuer de mes mains ces êtres si frêles et pourtant si fourbes qu'étaient la gente féminine.

Cela était devenu mon but, blesser les femmes comme Isabella m'avait blessé. Je parcourus ainsi le monde traquant chaque courtisane, chaque manipulatrice qui se jouait des hommes. Je m'amusais à mon tour avec elles, d'abord en les séduisant pour profiter de leurs charmes et ensuite lorsqu'elles étaient complètement offertes, je plantais mes crocs au plus profond de leur chair pour goûter à nouveau au nectar de leur corps gracile mais surtout pour assouvir cette éternelle vengeance en les regardant rendre leur dernier souffle.

J'avais réalisé que j'étais devenu un être très fort et très rapide. Je ne vieillissais pas et n'étais jamais blessé à part quand ma peau rencontrait la lumière du soleil. Par conséquent, je ne sortais que la nuit. J'étais devenu un être immortel qui se nourrissait de sang humain. J'étais devenu non pas un cannibale car pour cela il aurait fallu que mon cœur batte encore, mais un mort vivant, j'étais devenu un vampire.

Je passais donc le siècle entier à haïr les femmes et leurs supercheries, à prendre mon pied lorsque ma victime agonisait dans mes bras tout en profitant de leurs richesses pour m'assurer une existence confortable. En l'espace de quelques semaines, j'étais passé d'esclave timide à un être puissant et sûr de lui. Je ne ressentais plus aucune compassion pour ces femmes ou pour qui que ce fut de l'espèce humaine. Ils se valaient tous et méritaient tous le même sort.

J'étais donc devenu cet être froid, manipulateur, au cœur mort qui éprouvait la plus grande joie à donner la mort.

_Fin du Flashback_

Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait changé, mon quotidien était le même depuis cent ans à la chose près que j'étais de retour aux sources. Je revenais pour la première fois sur les lieux de mon « crime ». Cet endroit où j'avais vu le jour et où j'avais vu disparaître mes parents. Cela faisait pourtant cent ans que c'était arrivé mais j'avais l'impression que c'était hier, je n'avais rien oublié.

Je fus surpris de voir que les lieux semblaient habités car ils étaient entretenus. J'aurais pensé que le château et ses alentours auraient été laissés à l'abandon, maudits par les habitants qui auraient déserté après le massacre que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Pourtant je ne ressentais aucune présence humaine, c'était étrange.

Je poursuivis ma visite et me retrouvai à nouveau devant cette bâtisse que j'avais regardé tous les jours pendant près de vingt ans. Je levai les yeux vers le balcon et une vision se substitua devant mes yeux. Je la revis fermer les yeux lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil effleurèrent sa peau si pâle. Elle souriait et semblait heureuse. Je m'ébrouai la tête et repris mes esprits. Pourquoi rêvai-je d'elle après tout ce temps et surtout après le mal qu'elle avait causé. Elle était morte de mes propres mains depuis près de cent ans, je devais la rayer de ma mémoire et l'oublier à jamais.

Je m'approchai de la grande porte qui menait à la grande salle et fis tourner la poignée. Les gonds grincèrent lorsque je la poussai pour y pénétrer. Tout paraissait propre à l'intérieur et bien rangé, quelqu'un devait avoir élu domicile en ces lieux.

Je continuai mon exploration en empruntant le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage et à « sa » chambre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais le besoin d'y retourner mais c'était nécessaire. Peut-être qu'en retournant à l'endroit exact où elle avait perdu la vie, j'arriverai enfin à la chasser de mes pensées. Cela faisait trop longtemps que cela durait, près d'un siècle à penser constamment à elle, pourtant je ne regrettai en aucun cas mon geste. Mon esprit était en complète contradiction.

J'arrivai devant sa chambre. Je tendis le bras pour ouvrir la porte et je fus surpris de découvrir, au fond de la pièce sur une commode, une bougie allumée. Quelqu'un était présent, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

J'allai me retourner pour scruter la pièce lorsque quelque chose me tomba sur le dos et s'accrocha férocement. Je sentis ses ongles s'incruster sous ma peau et ses dents acérées se planter dans mon cou. J'allongeai alors le bras pour attraper mon assaillant par la nuque et le fis basculer par-dessus mon épaule pour le faire choir à terre. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et me jetai sur lui en bloquant ses jambes de mes cuisses et en tenant fermement ses bras. Je voulais le neutraliser pour découvrir qui était ce vampire qui se permettait de m'attaquer. Car il n'y avait que des vampires pour avoir une telle force, je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de s'agiter, se rendant compte que je le tenais fermement, je posai enfin mes yeux sur son visage éclairée seulement par la lueur de la bougie. Et là, je fus complètement surpris et stupéfait. Je me retrouvais devant ce visage qui m'avait hanté pendant près d'un siècle.

- _Isabella… _Soufflai-je en relâchant sans me rendre compte la pression que j'exerçai sur son corps.

Cette dernière en profita pour se libérer en me bousculant et s'éloigna jusqu'à plaquer son dos contre le mur du fond.

- _Que voulez-vous ? Qui êtes…_

Elle ne termina pas sa question lorsque ses yeux d'une teinte dorée rencontrèrent les miens. Elle m'avait reconnu. Elle était magnifique, plus belle que jamais. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- _Edward ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une petite pointe de frayeur.

Je tendis les bras vers le bas en faisant une courbette pour me présenter.

- _En chair et en os ! Mais que fais-tu encore en vie ? Il me semblait m'être débarrassé de toi il y a très longtemps ? _Ironisai-je.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin qui me ramena dans le passé lorsque je l'admirai de ma cellule.

_- Dans ta précipitation à vouloir me tuer pour te venger, tu ne t'ai même pas aperçu que tu ne m'avais pas complètement vidée de mon sang. Et le si peu qu'il me restait, mélangé à ton venin ont fait de moi ce que je suis actuellement, un vampire comme toi._ M'expliqua-t-elle un peu plus détendue.

- _C'était une erreur de débutant mais cela ne se reproduira pas. D'ailleurs, je compte bien la réparer immédiatement._

En une fraction de seconde, je fonçai sur elle et empoignai son cou la plaquant contre le mur juste à côté de la cheminée la soulevant à bout de bras.

- _Tu as eu un très long sursis mais maintenant c'est terminé. _Poursuivis-je.

Ainsi voilà la raison pourquoi j'étais revenu en ces lieux, ma vengeance n'avait été que partiellement exécutée et il me fallait donc l'achever.

Elle accrocha ses mains à mon bras pour tenter de se libérer mais la haine qui s'immisçait de nouveau en moi me donna la force de résister et d'avoir le dessus sur elle. Je me mis à serrer de plus en plus fort, je voulais lui broyer les os, lui faire autant de mal qu'elle m'en avait fait et qu'elle me faisait encore du seul fait de la savoir en vie.

_- Attend, s'il te plait. _Plaida-t-elle avec difficulté_. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose..._

_- Que veux-tu que je sache qui pourrait changer quoi que ce soit._

_- Je ne souhaite rien changer mais seulement que tu saches la vérité. Mais tout d'abord, tu dois savoir je n'ai su que bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait de ton père. Je l'ai appris bien après que tu sois revenu te venger de moi…_

_- Et alors ? _Cherchait-elle à se déculpabiliser ? Elle n'y arrivera pas.

_- J'ai tenté d'intercéder en ta faveur dès que je t'ai vu face à mon père. Je savais que tu allais être pendu si je n'intervenais pas. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas ta mort, bien au contraire. Je lui ai tout avoué sur le champ. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois condamné pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis._

_- Tu mens !_ La coupai-je._ Si tu lui avais vraiment dit la vérité, pourquoi aurait-il condamné mon père tout de même?_

_- Parce qu'il était le mal en personne. Il avait beau être mon père, c'était un être méprisable et tyrannique. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu._

_- S'amuser ? S'amuser !_ Explosai-je en contractant un peu plus mes doigts contre sa peau délicate.

_- J'ai... j'ai essayé de le faire revenir à la raison… mais il a menacé de me pendre, moi sa propre fille, si j'osai…si j'osai aller contre sa volonté. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a… ordonné de retourner dans ma chambre et de n'en sortir que… lorsqu'il m'y autoriserait. Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward…, pour ton père, et pour ta mère aussi. _M'expliqua-t-elle la gorge serrée par ma main qui lui broyait les os.

A l'évocation de mes parents, je me mis à serrer encore plus fort son cou. Elle commença à gémir de douleur et ne pouvait plus parler. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Ses paroles étaient du poison et n'avaient aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas possible Je serrais encore et encore, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage d'ange si triste, si résigné, si repenti, si…INNOCENT.

- _Ahhhhh !_ Hurlais-je en la relâchant la laissant tomber au sol en glissant contre le mur.

Pour la première fois, depuis près d'un siècle, j'étais incapable de tuer. Pourtant j'avais la force mais mon corps et mon âme refusaient d'obéir à ma raison. Je lui tournai le dos, ne pouvant plus affronter son regard. Je me laissai glisser à genoux sur le parquet et fis exploser ma rage et ma haine en criant ou pleurant. Je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence.

Je réalisai soudain que tous les crimes que j'avais commis pendant près d'un siècle, que la vengeance qui m'avait motivé pendant tout ce temps, n'avaient plus aucun mobile, que j'avais haïs Isabella sans raison. Malgré que tout fût arrivé par sa faute, elle avait tenté de réparer sa faute, elle s'était dénoncée et confessée de son plein gré mais son ordure de père aimait se jouer de la vie de ses esclaves. Il avait préféré ne pas tenir comptes des confessions de sa fille pour s'amuser un peu. Le véritable et unique coupable était Aro, ce tyran qui avait reçu son châtiment depuis des décennies. Le remord s'insinua comme une petite fissure qui s'élargissait à une vitesse inouïe au creux de mon cœur pour devenir un énorme gouffre. Ma conscience se réveilla brutalement et sonna comme un glas qui me martela le crâne. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je sentis une main glisser sur mon épaule, « sa » main. Elle était toujours derrière moi. Pourquoi venait-elle me réconforter après ce que je lui avais fait ? Après avoir voulu la tuer à deux reprises ?

- _Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ? Vas-t-en avant que je ne tente à nouveau de te tuer !_ La chassai-je pour son bien car je ne savais plus de quoi j'étais capable ou pas. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur Edward. De plus, je me sens responsable de ce que tu es devenu. _Me confia-t-elle de sa douce voix.

_- Et que suis-je devenu ? Un monstre ? _Lui crachai-je toujours de dos.

Elle posa son autre main sur mon autre épaule.

_- Non tu n'es pas un monstre. Seulement un homme blessé et perdu qui a cru pendant près d'un siècle que je l'avais trahi. Je t'ai attendu ici pendant tout ce temps pour que tu saches que je ne t'avais pas trahi. J'espérai qu'un jour tu reviendrais sur ta terre natale et ce jour est enfin arrivé._

Je me redressai brusquement pour lui faire face en essayant de chercher le mensonge sur son visage mais je ne lu que la sincérité et la compassion dans son regard.

_- Tu m'as attendu pendant toutes ces décennies ? Alors que je t'avais laissé pour morte, et devenir un monstre comme moi._

_- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis peut-être différente des êtres humains puisque mon cœur ne bat plus mais je ne les tues pas. _Se défendit-elle.

_- C'est impossible, il faut bien que tu te nourrisses de sang._

_- C'est exact, je me nourris de sang mais il n'est pas humain, je n'ingurgite que du sang animal. C'est un vampire de plusieurs siècles qui m'a appris à vivre ainsi et à respecter les humains. C'est aussi lui qui m'a trouvé lorsque j'étais en pleine transformation. Il traquait des vampires qui tuaient ou transformaient des humains à tout va sans se préoccuper d'eux ensuite. C'est probablement ces mêmes vampires qui t'ont transformé. _Supposa-t-elle.

_- C'est probable. _Je ne m'en étais jamais préoccupé. J'avais toujours pensé que cela avait été une chance de croiser le chemin de ce vampire mais à présent je n'en étais plus aussi certain. _Mais pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Es-tu seule ici ?_

- _Oui je suis seule et je te l'ai dit je t'attendais. Je ne vis depuis un siècle que pour t'attendre et te dire enfin la vérité._ Me dit-elle en me fixant intensément.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à ce que je sache la vérité après tout ce temps ? _Lui demandai-je en scrutant ses yeux dorés qui m'ensorcelaient de nouveau.

_- Parce que depuis ce jour où tu avais accouru vers moi pour me soigner alors que je venais de faire une chute, tu m'avais regardé comme jamais personne de l'avais fait. C'est ainsi qu'à partir de ce jour, tous les matins, je me présentais du haut de mon balcon pour t'apercevoir et me rendre compte que tu me regardais avec ce même regard. Pourtant tu étais si loin et je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher les esclaves. Alors quand mon père m'a offert ce bijou qu'il t'avait demandé de fabriquer pour mes vingt ans, j'en ai profité pour te faire venir à moi pour avoir une chance de m'approcher de toi de nouveau car je ne t'avais pas oublié. Et ce jour-là, en te voyant pour la première fois de si près depuis nos sept ans, j'ai été touché à nouveau par tes yeux émeraude qui m'admiraient de la même façon que lorsque nous étions enfants. Ton regard n'avait pas changé. Il était pur, sincère et tendre. C'est tout naturellement que je suis tombé sous le charme._

_- Comment ? Je… _J'étais complètement abasourdi par ses révélations.

_- Alors j'ai inventé cette histoire de pendentif pour pouvoir te revoir, et tenter de te connaître sans l'œil vigilant de mon père qui m'aurait fouettée pour avoir voulu approché un esclave. Quant à la suite tu la connais._

_- C'était pour me voir ?_ Répétai-je inlassablement dans ma tête puis à haute voix.

_- Oui, mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que tu me regardais. Jamais je n'aurais voulu que tu sois exécuté à cause de moi. Tu comptais déjà beaucoup trop pour moi. Mais je comprends très bien que tu ais cru que je n'avais pas agi et que j'avais laissé ton père se faire exécuter sans avoir lever le petit doigt. Pardonne-moi pour t'avoir causé autant de mal. _M'implora-t-elle le cœur plein d'espoir et de souffrance aussi.

Nous étions debout, l'un en face de l'autre où seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient, mon regard pénétrant le sien. Le temps se figeait soudainement dans notre éternité. Nous étions comme seuls au monde. Il n'existait à cet instant que nous deux dans cette chambre où régnait une énorme tension. Elle attendait ma réaction alors que j'étais complètement perdu. Tout ce qui était ma vie depuis un siècle venait d'être chamboulé.

Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait été au bord de l'implosion. J'avais besoin d'exploser et de laisser libre cours à mes sentiments, ils devaient jaillir enfin. Je glissai alors, ma main, un peu hésitante, dans sa longue et douce chevelure pour m'arrêter au niveau de sa nuque. Sentir ses cheveux chatouiller mes doigts, éveilla tous mes instincts les plus primitifs. Je les agrippai brusquement pour diriger son visage face au mien. Je plaquai soudainement mes lèvres sur les siennes et ainsi lui donner ce baiser que j'avais tant souhaité lui donner un siècle plus tôt. Je cédai enfin à cette passion qui me dévorait depuis tout ce temps.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de mon cou et serra fort pour intensifier notre baiser. Elle était aussi avide et impatiente que moi. De mon bras puissant, j'encerclai sa taille et la plaquai contre le montant de la cheminée qui se fissura sous le choc de nos deux corps. Je ne maitrisai plus ma force sous l'intensité de la passion qui m'animait, je n'étais guidé que par mon envie de me fondre en elle.

Elle émit un léger râle à cet instant et ouvrit sa bouche sous la pression de mes lèvres possessives. Nos langues se heurtèrent puis s'accoutumèrent avant d'entamer un ballet passionné.

Mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules et s'insinuèrent sur son joli décolleté. D'un geste bref, j'en attrapai les extrémités et tirai d'un coup sec, rompant au même moment notre baiser. Sa robe ne résista pas et se déchira en deux ainsi que son corset qui maintenait sa poitrine généreuse et cachait ses hanches. Ses vêtements glissèrent le long de son corps avant de toucher le sol. Elle ne portait plus rien, elle était complètement nue dans mes bras. Je pus détailler son magnifique corps à la lueur de la bougie et des premiers rayons de soleil. J'englobai dans mes paumes ses seins dont les pointes durcirent à ce seul contact. Mes lèvres fondirent sur sa peau si tendre et si pâle parsemant sa poitrine de millier de baisers pour remonter sur son cou.

Chaque baiser contre sa peau dénudée, chaque frôlement contre son corps me déclenchait une cascade de sensations et rendait mon pantalon de plus en plus étroit. Elle ne restait pas non plus indifférente et gémit sous la caresse de mes lèvres.

J'avais l'impression que sa température corporelle augmentait et se réchauffait sous la sensibilité de sa peau blafarde. Ses ongles s'accrochèrent à mes épaules avant de descendre le long de mon torse, traçant des sillons indélébiles sur ma peau et transformant ma chemise en lambeaux sous ses griffures sensuelles. Elle finit par la déchirer complètement et la laisser rejoindre les morceaux de sa robe. Ses mains continuèrent leur descente brûlante pour faire sauter les boutons de mon caleçon et de mon pantalon qui disparurent en une fraction de seconde, dévoilant ainsi le reste de mon corps et l'intensité de mon excitation.

Elle se plaqua de nouveau contre moi, peau contre peau, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse. Elle allait me rendre complètement fou, mon corps de me répondait plus et réagissait au rythme de mes pulsions. Je pris sa bouche à nouveau comme un homme assoiffée qui ne cherchait qu'à se désaltérer. Je lui mordais même les lèvres dans mon empressement mais elle n'en avait cure, comme si elle était ailleurs, en transe sous le feu de mes caresses.

Son dos appuyé contre les pierres de la cheminée, je soulevais une de ses cuisses pour la reposer ma hanche, me laissant ainsi la place pour m'immiscer entre ses jambes. Je reçus un millier de décharges électriques lorsque mon sexe effleura le sien et Isabella se mit à gémir plus fort et me supplier.

_- Prends-moi Edward, prends-moi maintenant. _Murmura-t-elle ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille.

Je ne pus résister à sa supplique et d'un brusque mouvement de rein, je la pénétrai, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et inclina la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte sous les sensations que je lui procurai. La vue qu'elle m'offrit sur son cou dégagé, réveilla mes instincts de prédateur et alors que j'entamai un léger va et viens en elle, je plantai mes dents acérées dans sa nuque, suçant le sang qui s'échappait de l'entaille.

Elle gémit de nouveau et glissa ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle s'arrêta sur mes fesses et les empoigna fermement pour que je m'invite plus profondément en elle. Je répondis à sa demande muette. Je pris son autre jambe pour l'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'immisçai au plus profond de son intimité d'un nouveau coup de rein. Chaque mouvement de hanche que je lui infligeais se voulait plus rapide et plus intense. Le plaisir prenait possession de tout mon être au fur et à mesure que mes va et viens s'intensifiaient. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon envie de la prendre et de la goûter avait remporté largement la bataille face à ma raison qui m'intimait d'être tendre et doux avec elle car je savais que malgré qu'elle ait plus d'un siècle d'existence, elle était encore vierge.

Seulement mon self-control m'avait définitivement abandonné, j'étais à l'écoute de mon corps et du sien. Elle semblait même apprécier ma vigueur. Tout n'était que passion, désir et brutalité entre nous. Cette rencontre longtemps refoulée créait d'innombrables étincelles autour de nous. C'était un instant magique. Nous nous laissâmes emporter sans retenue dans la spirale infernale de l'extase et de la jouissance.

Ce ne fut pas des cris mais des hurlements qui s'échappèrent de nos bouches lorsque nous atteignîmes à l'unisson l'apothéose de notre union et le plaisir ultime. Je sentis même à cet instant ses dents se planter dans mon épaule pour étouffer son cri.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre sans bouger. Mon nez humait le doux parfum de rose de sa chevelure qui n'avait pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Elle redressa la tête pour me faire face et de mes mains j'encadrais son visage pour lui offrir un baiser doux mais passionné, lui montrant ainsi toute mon affection pour elle et mon appétit insatiable d'elle.

Elle répondit à mon baiser rallumant instantanément mon envie d'elle. Je la portai alors dans mes bras et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle allongée sur son lit à baldaquin. Nous venions juste d'entamer les préliminaires d'une longue journée de plaisir qui durerait jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Je vivais les instants les plus intenses et les plus merveilleux de ma longue existence. Bella qui m'avait supplié de l'appeler ainsi, était une maîtresse pleine de vigueur et de ressources. Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir que j'avais eu à me fondre en elle. Elle était celle que j'avais toujours désirée et attendue. Elle était mon bien le plus précieux, elle était mon amour. Je l'aimais et l'avais aimé depuis notre premier regard alors que nous n'avions que sept ans. Elle est la femme de mon éternité et restera désormais la seule, l'unique.

Après avoir fouillé mon pantalon et être retourné la retrouver, je profitai d'un moment de tendresse entre nous, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, pour habiller son cou d'un objet précieux. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit le joyau taillé en forme de cœur qui reposait au sein de sa poitrine.

- _Est-ce le fameux diamant que je t'avais demandé de me tailler ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Alors que je l'avais cru morte j'avais pourtant exécuté sa demande en réalisant ce fameux pendentif responsable de tous mes malheurs. Mais ce qui était le plus troublant fut ce qu'elle m'avoua ensuite.

- _Tu sais… _Elle hésita et baissa la tête avant de reprendre confiance en elle et de me regarder. _Je t'ai demandé de me fabriquer ce pendentif pour pouvoir te l'offrir ensuite. Il était pour toi._

Elle porta les mains à sa nuque pour tenter de détacher le bijou, je la stoppai immédiatement de la main. Elle m'interrogea alors du regard.

-_ Ce diamant ne m'a pas quitté pendant près d'un siècle. Je sais c'est étrange mais peut-être que inconsciemment je savais qu'il m'était destiné. Garde-le, c'est un présent pour toi maintenant et pour te demander pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Ce sera un souvenir de moi…_

Elle se jeta sur ma bouche en guise de remerciement ou de pardon et réveilla à nouveau ma soif d'elle et de son corps.

L'aurore arriva, bien trop tôt à mon goût. La chambre était sens dessus dessous. Le voilage de son lit à baldaquin et était en lambeaux, les vases et autres bibelots qui ornaient la pièce était tous brisés et le matelas était complètement vidé de ses plumes, quelle nuit nous venions de passer.

Pourtant, il était temps pour moi de me lever pour m'éclipser. Je me détachai de Bella avec un pincement, détaillant une nouvelle fois son corps parfait et son visage d'ange. Si j'osai lui dire, si j'osai lui avouer mes pires pensées…

Je me mis debout, enfilai mon pantalon à la hâte et me dirigeai vers la porte.

_- Où vas-tu ? _Me demanda-t-elle en me suivant du regard.

_- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pour faire le point._ Mentis-je.

_- Reviens vite alors car le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. _La rassurai-je en revenant vers elle pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

Que c'était difficile de me détacher d'elle à présent que je l'avais retrouvée mais je ne la méritais pas. Elle était un ange alors que je n'étais qu'un démon. Nous avions toujours eu un gouffre qui nous séparait, elle, noble, moi, esclave, elle, une sainte immortelle, et moi, un monstre sanguinaire. Elle devait profiter de son éternité sans moi et chercher le bonheur ailleurs car jamais je ne pourrais la rendre heureuse.

Je me redressai et d'un pas rapide, je quittai la pièce et dévalai l'escalier qui me menait directement à la grande porte. Je l'ouvris et sortis du château.

Les oiseaux chantaient et la légère brise de l'été vint fouetter mon visage. Je la humais une dernière fois, retrouvant mes sensations d'antan et le simple plaisir de contempler la nature comme lorsque j'étais humain.

Ma décision était prise : il n'y avait pas d'autre châtiment pour un monstre que la mort.

Je grimpai au sommet de la colline à quelques centaines de mètres de là et attendis, assis sur l'herbe, le lever du soleil qui mettrait fin à cette existence sanguinolente. Grâce à Bella j'avais enfin retrouvé la paix mais elle ne serait totale que lorsque je serai absous de tous mes crimes par le châtiment suprême.

L'air commença à se réchauffer et le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu. La fin était proche…Elle sera mon seul regret…

_- Edward ! Non, ne fais pas cela !_ Me parvint la voix de Bella du bas de la colline. _Attends-moi._ Me dit-elle cette fois-ci juste à mes côtés.

_- Bella, retournes te mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! _Lui ordonnai-je.

- _Non, je reste avec toi, je ne te quitte plus._ S'obstina-t-elle_._

_- Bella. _L'appelai-je en prenant son visage entre mes paumes. _Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre avec ce lourd passé derrière moi. J'ai tué des gens, des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants et j'en ai éprouvé de la joie pendant près d'un siècle. Je ne pourrais jamais racheter ce que j'ai fait, j'étais un monstre qui ne ressentait rien jusqu'à hier. Grâce à toi, je me rends enfin compte de ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'étais. Je suis trop monstrueux pour rester en vie. Je ne pourrais jamais réparer mes crimes et la souffrance que j'ai infligée à tant de personnes innocentes. Je dois partir Bella et quitter cette terre._

_- Je sais, alors laisse-moi t'accompagner. _Me proposa-t-elle.

Sa requête me toucha et me prouva la profondeur de ses sentiments envers moi mais je ne voulais pas écourter son existence.

_- Non, tu dois rester, tu as l'éternité devant toi._

_- J'ai passé les cent première années de mon éternité à t'attendre. L'éternité sans toi n'a aucun sens. Là où tu iras je te suivrai Edward._ Me dit-elle déterminée. _Je t'aime._

_-_ _Je t'aime aussi. _Lui répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je humais le parfum de roses de ses cheveux avant de prendre sa bouche pour lui prouver mon amour en l'embrassant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou comme si elle avait peur que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je passai les miens autour de sa taille pour la serrer fort contre moi et la rassurer : je ne la quitterais jamais. Notre baiser était rempli de fougue et de passion, nous prouvant l'un l'autre la profondeur de nos sentiments en ces derniers instants si intenses.

Je sentis les premiers rayons du soleil me brûler le dos mais j'en fis abstraction en me concentrant sur Bella, sur sa bouche, ses hanches, son corps. Ses mains s'enflammèrent à leur tour mais elle se pelotonna contre moi et approfondit notre ultime baiser, y puisant la force dont elle avait besoin pour m'accompagner dans notre dernière demeure.

Le soleil poursuivit sa brûlante caresse sur chaque particule de notre peau, pendant que nous nous consumions à petit feu l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à nous envoler en fine particules balayées par la brise.

FIN

**Et voilà donc comme vous pouvez le voir il n'y aura pas de suite. Ce One-shoot est fini. Alors donnez-moi vos impressions en me laissant une review.**

**Gros bisous et A bientôt !**

**Sabi**


End file.
